Sailormoon: The Lost Soldiers Of The Moon Kingdom
by Shugocandy
Summary: Just when you think its over it's not a few years have passed but Something's happening new soldiers appearing one's that where thought to be dead appear did they actually die? A new enemy appears also but do they have the power to destroy them and are these new soldiers more powerful then the original ones are? are they moire powerful then Sailor Saturn? Well read. find out


i do not own sailor moon!

2 young girls are walking towards the Castle. One of the girls has long orange and red hair the other has short flowing brown hair.

As the two girls are walking they IntrouduceA themselves to each other "hello my names jacky dillion"

"My names Casey tsukino"

they both say in unison "well you have a lovely name".

"Are you related to the Princes?" Jacky said in aww "Yes but where only cousins" as they neared the castle a monster Jumps out and attacks them.

she takes out her transformation Brooch and says' "Sun crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Earth Mystical Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Earth has a Green and Blue skirt and her cuffs are a bright blue, Her boots are a teil color, and she also has a Blue Gem in the middle of her tiara.

Sailor Sun Has an orange and black skirt, white and bronze colored boots, A tiara with a Topaz in the middle, an orange bow with a sun medalian in the middle, and she also has a bronze crown on.

they then look at each other in aww they then both say in unison "your a sailor Soilder too?"

they both ignore each others question

"I am Sailor earth Protector of Peace, and Life, and for the people of my planet i will Destroy you!"

"I am Sailor Sun Protector of the Burning rays that used to be a bright and blooming planet! in the name of all the people who used to be on my planet i will defeat you!"

As they approached the monster he said "you will have to do better then talk me to death"

"we will" "Sun Rays Staff appear" a bronze staff appears out of almost no wear "Sun Rays Split" Bright Rays of Sun appear out of her staff. they have no affect on the monster what so ever

The monster Hits her in to a window of the palace. as she is thrown into the window She is stabbed by a gigantic piece of glass and it stabs her right threw her back and hits her heart!

Sailor earth looks over and sees her friend "noo sailor sun" Her Eyes start to tear up.

"i will defeat you for my friend! Earth elements destroy!"

"i should have told you before but the only way u could have defeated me if all 22 of you where here but your not cause i already ellimanated most of you! Attack reflecter!" a clear wall appears in front of the monster She hits sailor earth with her own attack in turns kills her by frezzing her with her own water swip attack

******Now******

Serena and the rest of her friends are sitting in Lita's family's Cafe.

Serena is munching on a muffin "this is so good!" she says this when her mouth is full!

Rai makes an annoyed face and says "Eat with your mouth closed Meatball head" Luna looks at Artemis then at Serena. "i cant believe shes the one who defeated all those enemys and shes also the princess and Sailor Moon!"

"hey its been a few years since i even transformed a long with the rest of us right mina and lita?"

"dont pull us into this Serena!"

"okay" she starts to tear up "i thought you guys would back me up"

Serena and all the inner and outer soilders leave luna and Artemis start to talk

"we should probably tell them about the other 12 soilders they should have already appeared by now" Luna said

Artemis looks at her "but i thought they paished in the fight?"

Luna looks at him akwardly "they didnt i felt Sailor earth and sun reawakining yesterday"

Artemis looks at her with astonishment "i would be so happy to see Orion again"

Luna looks at him and starts to tear up "i agree with you we havent seen her in a while"

Artemis starts to tear up to "i hope your right!"

Luna and Artemis run towards the girls and meet upp with them. "umm we have to tell you something about the other soilders but in a private place plz?"

the outter's leave and tell Serena to tell them more about it later

They walk to Rei's Temple and they make Chad and Rei's grandpa leave so they can talk

Luna looks at Artemis he nods "well you guys i dont know how to say this but there are 12 more of you!"

they look at Luna and Artemis with astonishment and say in unison "WHAT!"

"yes we thought they died during the fight with the negaverse during the silver millenium... but we where wrong"

they all say in unison "what are there names?"

Luna says names "Sailor Sun, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Haumea, Sailor Earth, Sailor lxion, Sailor Makemake, Sailor Eris, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Orcus, And Sailor Charon"

Rei looks at her and says "wait but i thought Tuexdo mask was the protector of earth?"

luna looks at rei "no hes only a minor one just like Rini"

Rini looks at luna "am i really?"

Luna looks at rini Luna " yes its because your mother is sailor moon!"

Rini looks depressed "Oh okay then"

Rei looks at Rini "rini in the end you will be sailor moon even eternal sailor moon like you mom"

Rini started to smile and gigle at the same time "oh yeah i forgot"

"well then how are we supposed to find the other soilders?"

Luna looked at serena and said "well the Sun and the Earth soilders already awoke a long with an ancient enemy"

"oh" serena says with a curious look

Luna starts to walk away when she remebers something "you have to hurry early i felt the earth shake"

they all look at luna " we felt it too"

"well we cant just sitaround and do nothing! lets go we should probably transform before we go though" rei says in a rush

"lets wait until we get there" all the girls say in unison

they arrive at the park and see a dark aura appear along with that Hotaru, Amara, Trista, And Michell they run up to the inner's and "say transform no so we wil be ready for the Fight!"

"Moon Eternal Power! Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power"

"Venuse Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Planetary Power! Make Up!

"Neptune Planetary Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Planetary Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Planetary Power! Make Up!

they see a beam of dark Aura and start running towards it but the aura seems to be getting farther and farther away. as they are running Sailor Uranus Sees three monsters appear and Scream's

"uranus world Shaking" it attacks one of the beast but it has no effect!

the monster then attacks uranus and hits her againts the wall.

Uranus Winces in pain.

"no!" screams Sailor Neptune

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" it also has no effect on the monsters they then turn around and hit neptune

"you really thought the would work" the monsters say with Malice in there voice

venuse then calls out

"Venus love chains Entangle!"

It hits the 2nd monster but has no effect on him

"Moon Eternal Scepter appear" a pink and redish colored sceptere appear

"I am sailor Moon-"

"Sailor Mini moon-"

"Sailor mars-"

"Sailor mercury-"

"Sailor jupiter-"

"Sailor Venus-"

"And in the name of all our Planets and the Moon

and the future moon we shall punish you" The moon Princess's say in unison

"I am Sailor Uranus Protected by the planet Uranus"

"i am Sailor Neptune Protected by the planet Neptune"

"i am sailor Saturn Protected by the planet of destruction Saturn"

"I am Sailor Pluto keeper of the Gates of time and space and Protected by the planet Pluto!"

"Moon Eternal Hinilation" she says's in a haste as a beam of light apears

"saturn Ribbon Revolution" ribbons start to pour out of the Glaive and attack the monster they attack the monster but have no effect

"Netune Deep Submerge" a wall of water appears and attacks the monster

"Pluto Deadly Scream" the Garnet orb starts to glow and a ball of energy appears and launces itself at the monster

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder" a blad eof thunder appears and she throw's it at the monsters

"Mercury crystal ice evaporate" ice appears and she throw's them at the monsters they evaporate and cause a gas that freezes the monsters

"that should do it" the monsters then break free of there ice coverings

"Pink moon Sugar Heart ache" Mini moon say's in a sweet voice

"Mars Supreme Fire Combust" a river of fire appears in front of her and start to pour out towards the monsters they also have no effect

the attacks dont work at all and they all are attacked by the three monsters

"hahahaha you really thought that would work well think again"

Out of no where two girls Appear

two sailor soldiers appear one has a Green and Blue skirt and her cuffs are a bright blue, Her boots are a teil color, and she also has a Blue Gem in the middle of her tiara.

the other one Has an orange and black skirt, Bright orange Flats, A tiara with a Topaz in the middle, an orange bow with a sun medalian in the middle, and she also has a bronze crown on.

"I am Sailor earth Protector of Peace, and Life, and for the people of my planet i will Destroy you!"

"I am Sailor Sun Protector of the Burning rays that used to be a bright and blooming planet! in the name of all the people who used to be on my planet i will defeat you!"

the 3 monsters then look up at the soldiers and start to laugh "you really think that will work?"

Sun looks at his and says "yes"

they all look at the Soldiers In aww

"Sun Scepter Appear"

"Sun Rays Split" The Monster Starts to Whimper

"Earth Elements Destroy!" All 4 elements appear before her and She starts to name the off as she names them off they attack the monster

"Sailor Moon Now!"

"Moon Eternal Halation"

"they then look up and see that it effected the 5 monsters very little

sailor moon then looks up at the sky and whispers "i wish the star lights where here"

sailor Venus then says "we all have to use our attacks at the same time!"

they all shake there heads

"Moon Eternal Halation"

"Saturn ribbon revolution"

"Neptune Deep Submerge"

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder"

"Mercury crystal ice evaporate"

"Pink Moon Sugar Heartache"

"Mars Supreme Fire Combust"

"Uranus world Shaking"

"Venus love chains entangle"

"Suns rays split"

"earth elements destroy"

the monsters look at them and start to scream

"our master will come for you!"

the monsters then turn to dust

The soldiers then look at each other and say in unison "we did it" Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth Leave in a hurry

the other sailor soldiers look at each other wondering the girls true identity"

"the was weird" Rei said with a Curious look

luna walks out of no where

"that was Sailor Sun and Earth one of them is Casey Tsukino and the other one is Jacky Dillion well at least that was there name during the silver Millenium"

they look at luna "there really strong!" Rei says with excitment in her voice

Pluto then looks up at the sky and then says aloud "i hope my sister still rembers me" her eyes start to water

"wait isnt your sister Sailor Charon?"

"yes me and her where acually twins except she has red hair like my father and i have green hair like my mother other then that we look excaually alike and during the silver millenium we where know as the twins of Time and space"

"really!" Mina said

"yes we where also the prettiest of everyone of our planet but we where also Princesses too"

"well everyone here where Princesses of there planet except you the moon was the center of the kingdom as far as i can remember"

**********************************THE NEXT DAY*********************************

Mina, Serena, Rini, Lita, And Ami where walking to school when they noticed they where gonna be late because they stopped at litas families bakery for breakfast

"oh i've never been late for anything in my whole life!" Ami said

"well where always late so don't sweat it"

Ami then started to run towards the school and she never runs!

they entered the school as the bell rang for the doors to be closed and class to start

"oh where late" Ami said in an agitated tone

they walked into the classroom and Lita Serena and Mina where scolded

"well Ami you have never been late before well i let you off with a warning and as for you three you have detention agaain after school today!" she raised her voice as two girls walked into the class one of the girls had flowing Orange hair with red tips, the other girl had Short Brown hair

"well what do we have here" the two girls handed her a slip of paper

"oh you two are our new transfer students from Australia?"

"yes Sensei" they both curtsied

"you don't have to do that ya know. well what are your Girls's Names?"

"I;m Casey Tsukino" said the girl with Orange and red hair

"I'm Jacky Dillion" Said the Girl with short brown Hair

"wait are you related to Serena?"

"yes but where distant Relatives"

"well don't be late like your cousin"

"i wont I'm very Punctual" the girl said in her squicky yet soft voice

"okay then well Jacky take a seat in front of Mina and Casey take a seat behind Serena..."

the two girls took there seats

Serena thought in her head they look like sun and earth could it be?

...To Be Continued


End file.
